Partners in Crime
by PheonixxNinja
Summary: College student Carrie Krueger's life us sent spiralling when she is taken by an outlaw after a bank robbery, as she learns to adapt to her new life as a fellow outlaw but what happens when she finds herself falling for her captor? (RATED M for blood and gore, swearing possibly drugs and others(its a crime fanfic for pete sake) Cover by (me)
1. Chapter 1: The Robbery

**Hey guys Pheonixxninja here with another new story man im really gonna end up stressin myself out but when CREATIVITY calls i answer so i hope all you crime lovers enjoy this fanfic so without further ado ONWARD to the story**

 **i claim no ownership over TAWOG**

* * *

I sat in my class of twenty-four, scribbling down notes the professor had written on the large chalkboard, I brushed my hair from my left eye annoyed as my bangs swung back into place, covering my left eye. I sighed continuing to scribble down the notes.

 _Why is this so hard!_ I thought frustrated, college was such a pain. I sighed in relief as the class was dismissed.

"Mrs Krueger," my professor called. I stopped in my tracks, turning to face my teacher.

 **Third Person POV**

"Yes sir?' Carrie answered. The professor, a blue humanoid figure, his light brown hair was puffy like a small Afro. He stared into her dark eyes and smiled.

"I just wanted to ask if you've had any plans for this weekend," he explained. Carrie mentally groaned in annoyance Prof. Adams has been doing this for about a week hadn't he realized already that she wasn't interested.

"I'm actually heading to a friends for the weekend," she lied. Prof. Adams' smile vanished and he gave her a nod.

She turned leaving the classroom glad she could get away from the thirty-one year old man. Although for thirty-one he didn't look a day over twenty.

"Hey Carrie!" A feminine voice called. Carrie turned to face the figure before her.

"Hey Sarah," Carrie greeted the ice cream girl. Sarah hadn't changed much since junior high, her body still consisted of just a brown ice cream cone. She had applied for this college to become a plastic surgeon and was taking her studies very seriously.

"Where are you heading?" asked Sarah.

"I'm just heading to Ocho's Café," Carrie replied. Ochoa had become the owner of a very famous café, he was very successful but no only was he the owner of a great café, he was a great psychiatrist probably the best in Elmore.

Carrie walked to Ocho's Café, ordering a cup of cocoa.

 **? POV**

I walked the streets of Elmore my hoodie over my head, I sighed, my eyes caught her in her usual place. Ocho's Café I had gone there for lunch a couple of times on different occasions. Ocho was quite the cook and I heard he was the best psychiatrist in Elmore, I laughed to myself.

I sat at a table on the opposite side of her. I didn't bother to lower the hood of my hoodie.

As if feeling my gaze her eyes met mine, she politely waved and I waved back, smiling under my hood. A waiter came with my order, I thanked him and began to eat taking careful sips of my coffee.

The waiter reappeared from the kitchen placing a cup of cocoa in front of her.

"Not a fan of coffee?" I said, she turned to face me of course she was confused we had never spoken. Ever and I guess it was kind of odd, it was definitely an odd way to start a conversation.

"I don't drink it often that's all," she replied. I nodded in understanding, she fiddled her thumbs and odd habit I presumed. "I haven't exactly introduced myself yet. I'm Carrie," she offered a handshake that I took.

"Flame," I replied, we shook hands and began talking, she was quite the interesting person. Her long hair flowed to her waist and her eyes as dark as the night sky stared into mine. She looked to be around twenty-one, she had a nice figure, her ghostly tail didn't show to much of her curves and her jacket was a bit baggy but it was winter and very cold so it would be smart to wear something like that. I never lowered my hoodie, not wanting to risk being seen by **them**.

My watch beeped I pulled back my sleeve. 1:42, _it's time_ I thought and rose from my seat.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Carrie," I shook her hand once more.

"Likewise Flame," she smiled warmly, and with that we parted ways.

I pulled out my cellphone hitting speed dial, I put the phone to my ears and after two rings it answered.

"You ready?"

"Yea,"

"Alright I'll meet you there,"

 **Third Person POV**

Carrie left the Café, smiling the stranger known as Flame had definitely lightened her mood a little.

She approached the bank fixing her black jacket. She entered the bank greeting the security guard.

Carrie stood in line waiting patiently, the bank was relatively quiet as usual and frankly the wait was boring.

"GET DOWN!" The security guard yelled as a bullet ricocheted off the vault. Everyone began to panic falling to the floor. Figures dressed in black turtle neck sweaters, wearing ski mask burst through the doors pointing their guns at the security guard and the accountants.

"Back off from the alarms," The first figure barked. The accountants obeyed backing away from the desk. "Now get down on the floor." The accountants obeyed without hesitation.

"Get the money," the second figure whispered to the third.

The figure nodded and headed for the vault, their eyes briefly meeting Carrie's. The figure pulled up an accountant the elderly man shook in his grasp, his eyes filled with fear.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, just open the vault," the figure reassured the accountant. He nodded walking to the vault. He punched in the code and entered the vault with the third figure.

The other two watched the hostages making sure no one made any stupid moves. The third figure left the vault with a backpack filled with cash.

"Now anyone who calls the police is coming with us," the first figure warned. The three robbers headed for the dark their guns aimed at anyone who tried to trip the alarm. Unaware that someone else was behind the desk. The alarm screamed, blaring loudly. The figures cursed under their breath. The third grabbed Carrie aiming a gun at her head.

"No funny moves," The figure warned as they left the bank. The other two headed for the car, the third threw them the bag filled with cash. "I'll meet up with you later," he reassured them they nodded driving off.

The sirens began closing in, the figure grabbed Carrie's arm pulling her with him. Bullets ricocheted off the wall as they ran, a bullet grazed the robbers shoulder he growled in pain as blood trickled down his shirt.

"Shit!" He cursed.

"ELMORE POLICE!" The cheif screamed aiming his 9 millimeter beretta at the figure.

The figures eyes burned crimson as green fire danced in the air, he closed his fist, fire soared at the police. Bullets ricocheting off the walls as Carrie ducked to avoid being shot. She struggled against, her captors' hold.

"Let's go," the figure commanded grabbing her white t-shirt. He flipped her over his shoulder hoisting her up as her ran. Running as fast as he could fleeing the scene.

"We have a runner!" A police officer yelled into the radio. Sirens blaring in the background the figure ran carrying a certain ghost with him.


	2. Chapter 2: The Chase

**Hello fellow readers I give you another's chapter of Partners in Crime I'm kind of experiencing writer should block with Dragon Fusion and other stories so I hope you enjoy the content here in this thrilling adventure of two criminals**

 **i claim no owner ship of TAWOG so please look elsewhere for the creator**

* * *

"HELP!" Carrie screamed as she was pushed inside a blue Ferrari. The masked criminal quickly went to work hot wiring the car skillfully. Carrie opened the door to run freezing in her tracks at the click of a gun.

"Get back in the car," the figure commanded. Carrie sat back down without hesitation locking the door of the blue car. The thief slammed the brake pedal as multiple police vehicles zoomed towards the them.

"Please let me go," Carrie said softly, trying her best not to break down.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," the thief reassured her, "you're a valuable hostage, Carrie."

Carrie's eyes widened at the mention of her name, she knew she had recognized that voice. "Flame?" Carrie asked still unsure if she got the right name. The outlaw froze, avoiding eye contact with the ghost. _Meet a nice guy, he turns out to be a convict_ Carrie mentally face palmed, how could she be so stupid?. "Did you plan on kidnapping me?" She asked keeping her voice leveled.

Flame shook his head, "never even planned on coming back," he chuckled as he turned a one-eighty causing two of the cop cars to crash. "I never expected you at the bank, it was suppose to be an easy job get the twenty mil and get the hell out." Carrie's heart jumped, twenty million? This guy was going to get them killed or worse.

Flame pressed his foot against the break pedal stopping as a truck zoomed by, two unlucky cops ran into the truck flipping both vechiles over.

"What did you plan on doing with the money?" She said deciding to question further.

"I don't think your in any position to be investigating me," he replied. Carrie glanced down the gun was right beside her, it was now or never. She grabbed the gun as fast as she could pointing it at the convicts head. Flame sighed pulling of the ski mask. His orange fur blowing in the wind, his black eyes meeting hers. He let go of the steering wheel causing the car to go out of control. Flame grabbed Carrie's hand quickly disarming her but avoiding to hurt her.

He returned his left hand to the steering wheel using his right to point the gun at the ghost. "No funny business," he growled dodging the police cars trying to box him in. A helicopter soared over head and out of the corner of her eye she could see a camera.

"Breaking News," the reporter yelled from the skies the cameraman zoomed in on the car, catching a perfect view of the two. "It appears two of the criminals are in a heated chase with the Elmore PD, the criminals who have robbed Elmore's bank are told to have stolen twenty milloin dollars and are currently heading for the freeway."

 _Great just fucking great, I'm on the news_ Carrie sighed unaware of the, two other police cars crashing into each other.

Carrie's phone rung, Flame glanced down at the object, taking out the memory chip before throwing it out.

"Hey!" Carrie growled, but the feline paid no attention to her. She grabbed her memory chip, keeping it safe in her palms.

"I'll buy you a new one, right now I can't have anyone tracking your damn phone," he sighed taking a right, narrowly avoiding a police car.

"Your not going to escape," said Carrie.

Flame chuckled, "don't underestimate me," Flame took a sharp left soaring of the edge of the bridge. Carrie screamed as the car descended, the ocean coming faster to them.

Flame grabbed her jumping out of blue car minutes from the ocean. "Hold your breath," said Flame, Carrie obeyed closing her eyes and holding her breath as they landed in the ocean. Flame shook her gesturing for her to stay put.

She shook her head gesturing towards her lips, Flame quirked an eyebrow in confusion, _air you idiot!_ Carrie screamed from her mind, the orange feline continued to stare at her not understanding her gestures for air. Carrie shook her head swimming to the surface where she gulped up a lung full of air.

"Don't you know people need air to breath you dumbass!" Carrie screamed. Flame continued to stare at her in confusion, "you're a ghost. What ghost need air?."

"Apparently this one," Carrie answered angrily. Flame rolled his eyes , glancing above them. The choppers had long gone along with the police cars. He swam for the surface below the bridge Carrie following in tow.

Carrie crawled to the surface, breaking off in a sprint. "Wait!" She heard Flame's voice call. She glanced behind her to see the orange feline catching up quickly. She screamed in a futile attempt to save herself from this criminal.

Flame tackled her to the ground, Carrie screamed pulling and clawing at the feline, Flame grabbed her hand pinning them above her head. Carrie swung her left kicking the feline off her Flame rolled off her groaning in pain.

"Damn she has a strong kick," Flame choked, rising to his feet catching Carrie. "What do you think gonna happen to you, you were seen with me for all they know your a criminal too!."

Carrie kicked Flame causing the feline to stagger backwards, "i'll explain everything and they can arrest you, you sicko!" She ran up the hill. Police cars boxed her in as officers came out their cars pointing guns at the ghost.

"Freeze!" The chief yelled.

"Wait I'm innocent, I was a hostage," she said stepping forward.

"Stay where you are," the chief warned. Carrie raised her hands, her chip falling out of her hand. She bent over to pick it up and at that moment it felt like everything went in slow motion. The bullet soared towards her, Flame jumped in front of her grabbing her hand, his eyes became red and his fur black as night. Green fire swirled around the two as they vanished the bullet soaring aimlessly through the air.

"Damnit!" The chief cursed under his breath, lowering his weapon.

The two reappeared in an abandoned warehouse, Flame dropped to his knees, his fur reverted to its original color as did his eyes, Carrie scrambled away from the feline, picking up a rusty piece of metal, pointing it in front of her.

"S-stay away," she warned.

"I that...really how you thank someone..for saving your life," he chuckled before fainting.

 **[...]**

"Hey buddy wake up," a familiar voice called to him. Flame's eyes fluttered open and his vision began clearing up. He smiled at the familiar face.

"Took ya long enough," he chuckled rising to his feet. He examined his surrounding the polished mahogany was definitely a reminder. Carrie sat far away from the feline avoiding eye contact with him. "What happened?" Flame asked his head hurt like hell and he felt terrible.

"You used your magic again. How many times does Darwin have to tell you you can't use it in this world," the blue feline sighed, his charcoal black eyes went to the ghost at the opposite side of them. "So who's your lady friend," The feline chuckled.

"Shut up Gumball," Flame playfully punch the feline known as Gumball.

An orange fish wearing dark blue shoes walked up the stairs, smiling as he saw his recovered friends.

"How's everything Darwin?" Flame asked the orange fish.

"Well the money is real as far as I can tell so boys. We're going on vacation," Darwin cheered, Gumball and Flame laughed.

"I never expected you to walk this path Darwin," said Carrie continuing to avoid eye contact with the outlaws.

"Elmore's not Elmore anymore Carrie. Not since **them** ," said Darwin his head hung low. Carrie knew it was true ever since Elmore's new governments developed nothing was the same. The rainbow factory closed down causing many citizens to lose their jobs including her family. Masami's dad was still rich but of course that money wouldn't last forever.

"But why kidnap me?" She asked.

"Well you were the closet to the door and the only one without a tracker on them," Flame explained, it was true none of the college students had a tracker on them due to fear of them finding out how the accursed thing works.

Carrie sighed sinking down in her chair. Her life had been turned upside down in one day, not that her other life was much better.

"You're free to leave but going to the police. Yea definitely not a good idea but your always welcomed to stay here," Flame offered, extending his hand.

Carrie stared hesitantly at his hand, thinking back on everything would she really want to leave her current life, it wasn't great but at least she wasn't an outlaw but going out to the police or even in the open was not a good idea either.

Darwin switched on the large flatscreen TV, flipping through channels a bored expression on his face.

 **Learn to cook** "Next." He sighed, **only on SyFy** "next," **criminals Car-** "next."

"Wait go back," Darwin stared at her confusingly but obeyed switching back.

 **These criminals identified as Carrie Krueger and Flame Stormfright were last seen at the bottom of the Bridge of Ardon but had unexpectedly disappeared. Assumed to have been burnt to death by strange green flames. But the police continue to search for these convicts and viewers are advised to either turn them in if caught or report if seen anywhere. This is Britney wishing you all a good day, now to our weather.**

Darwin switched to another channel, yawning sleepily, "wow you two ar really popular," he joked earning glare from Carrie he raised his fins defensively, "sorry not a joking matter. Got it."

Carrie turned sighing deeply, she sat down her face in her hands. Her shoulders shaking, Flame was immediately by her side. "Hey don't cry," he said, his voice surprisingly comforting.

"My life is ruined," she sobbed. Flame pat her back trying his best to comfort the ghost woman although most of this was his fault.

Carrie rose to her feet wiping her tears away and exhaling slowly. "Alright, because of you i can't exactly walk around without getting a bullet to the head so," she closed her eyes inhaling then exhaling before reopening them. "I will take your offer and live with you guys."

"She accepted it?" a female voice called from down the stairs a figure ascended from the stairs her smile shone like the sun and so did the rest of her.

"Penny? You too," Carrie said in disbelief.

Penny chuckled, "I couldn't exactly let my Gummypuss do crime alone," she walked up to Gumball and gave him a peck on the cheek, making the blue feline blush madly.

"Gummypuss," Darwin chuckled. Gumball extended his hand a bolt of blue lighting zapped the orange fish making him jump in his seat.

"What was that?" Carrie asked freaking out.

"It's just the power we gain after we join the gang," Penny replied.

"Power?" Carrie repeated even more confused.

"I'll explain it later, so are you in or not?" said Penny. Carrie stopped for a second, did she really want to do this?, could she go back out there?.

 _Ah screw it_ she sighed nodding, there was no going back anyway.

"Ah so I see she has accepted the offer," Carrie whipped around an elder woman ascended. Her blue eyes stared into Carrie's charcoal black ones.

The woman was shorter than the ghost woman, her black fur went oddly with her eyes. Carrie stared down at the black rabbit, she looked quite young for an elderly woman. _I wonder what her secret is_ Carrie shook the thought away. The elderly rabbit wore a slim red dress that hugged her curves and a beautiful pink pearl necklace.

"My name is Luna dear," the woman introduced herself.

"Carrie," She replied shaking Luna's hand. A jolt of pain shot up her body as she stared into the rabbits blue eyes shimmering like sapphires. Carrie held back a scream, "w-what's h...happening?" Carrie gasped. Shadows swirled around her, standing up as if defending her. The old woman sighed releasing her hand.

"Welcome to the gang," the woman bowed, before walking off. Carrie sighed as the shadows vanished from behind her. She turned to her new gang mates.

"Hey what are we waiting around her for? Let's party!" Gumball shook Darwin dragging the orange fish downstairs. The others following in tow, laughing like one big happy family.

 _So this is my new life huh?_ Carrie watched as everyone went downstairs cheering _it might not be so bad_ she smiled despite everything, this new start could be just what she needed.

* * *

 **YES! I did it I decided to add abit more into the story as fun as robbing banks and doing Crime would be I just don't find it as thrilling so why not add a little magic to the mix to spice things up anyway I hope you enjoyed this chap and remember FOLLOW/FAVOURTIE AND LEAVE A REVIEW. PHEONIXXNINJA OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Gangs

**Partners in Crime Chapter 3 wow, yep for those of you who probably follow my Dragon Fusion story you now see that it is over but don't worry a new one is coming soon, so stay with me for this but please enough of about DF let get on to Partners in Crime whooooooaaa!**

 **i claim no ownership over TAWOG**

* * *

Carrie sat at the large table. She glanced two the other side where Gumball and Penny sat, Darwin ate quietly leaving the table without a sound.

Penny chuckled shape shifting. Gumball tensed up as he felt something coil itself around him, Penny giggled wrapping her arms around Gumball's neck, pulling him into a kiss.

 _I think I've lost my appetite_ Carrie pushed her food away unable to eat with the sight before her. Penny nibbled Gumball's ear earning a soft purr from the blue feline. Carrie glanced to her side it seems that her captor too couldn't eat with those two all over each other, Luna had already left leaving the four at the table alone.

Carrie cleared her throat earning the attention of the two lovers. "Can I get an explanation to these 'magic powers'. I thought the new government had gotten rid of everyone powers," Penny reverted to her original form sitting on the blue felines lap.

"Oh yes. You see after the new government had taken everything that made the citizens of Elmore unique, mainly our powers they had decided to run experiments on four subjects...Luna was one of them. Whatever this thing was it allowed her and four others two grant powers. But of course it comes with a cost it makes the user extremely weak so Luna doesn't recruit often."

"But that doesn't explain why you can shapeshift again and why I don't have my powers back," said Carrie.

Penny sighed, "well that's another story entirely, when given powers one out of the two will happen; you will either regain the powers you once had or you will gain new powers and your old ones will vanish completely."

"So your saying I'll never be ghostly again?" Carrie inquired. Penny nodded in response, Carrie sighed leaning in her chair. She noticed her captors eyes on her, "what are you looking at?"

Flame averted his eyes, "nothing," he quickly replied, Gumball chuckled watching the two.

"So about these Gangs what are they anyway?" asked Carrie.

"Well it's exactly as they say. They're gangs filled with gangsters, killers you name it. In this New Elmore there are four Gangs, there's us. The Cold Serpent gang, then there's the Blood Howler gang, a gang of vicious killers I heard that they only accept wolfs hence the 'Howler'. Then we have the BlackFire gang, and finally there's the Soul Eaters the most dangerous gang known for their meriless killings."

Carrie had heard of the Soul Eaters they definitely were mericless, over 100 civilians were killed in their last heist.

"Everyone in each gang has an insignia that appears one them once they're accepted into the gang," Penny explained pulling up her sleeve to reveal a golden serpent on her shoulder. Flame sat quietly at the table, so they almost forgot that the felines were both still there.

Flame yawned rising from the table leaving the three alone.

Carrie glanced own shoudler a black snake had appeared on her pale ghost skin.

"So I guess you were lucky enough to regain your powers...what are you guys planning to do with all the money?" Penny stared into Gumball eyes before turning back to the ghost and simply shrugging.

"For starters we might get out of this hell hole, Luna and Darwin are already working on finding our new home so we're just going to have to wait and see. The government has taken over a lot of the earth so it's hard to find a nice place to stay hidden. We're all thinking Chicago maybe New York somewhere far from her definitely,"

"So you stole twenty million and had no plan," Penny simply shrugged again. Gumball was already falling asleep his eyes lids seemed heavy as his head flopped back on the chair. Penny took her medusa form, _man she's changed_ Penny's red hair was now wrapped in a ponytail the head of a serpent at the end of it. She hissed smacking Gumball with her tail. Gumball mumbled something unintelligible as he woke up yawning loudly.

Penny huffed crossing her arms in a childlike manner. Gumball sighed hugging the snake woman tightly to his chest planting kisses on her cheek. Penny giggled pulling the blue feline into a kiss.

"Jeez get a room already," Carrie grumbled rising from the table to leave the two lovebirds.

"G'night Carrie!" Penny yelled before pulling the blue feline into another deep kiss.

Carrie floated over two the orange feline plopping down on the couch next to him. Flame averted his eyes from the ghost, Carrie kept her eyes on the TV ignoring the orange felines existence completely.

"Flame is my real by the way," Flame began in his desperate attempt to break the uncomfortable silence.

"O.k," Carrie replied not sure what to say to that. Flame mentally face palmed sighing loudly. He picked up the remote switching to the SyFy channel.

"This is my favorite movie," said Flame as Elmore Horror Story began to play on the TV.

"Me...too," Carrie stared at the feline her charcoal eyes met his. The TV released a horrific scream earning the attention of the two. "So...twenty mil huh?...were do you suppose we're actually heading?"

Flame shrugged, "like Penny said we're all uncertain but Darwin and Luna had mentioned a big city similar to Elmore but apparently there's a lot of Blood Howler territory there," Carrie nodded glancing back at the TV.

"So former college student. What exactly were you thinkin' of studying?" Carrie sighed in response staring blankly at the TV.

"Well since you ask I guess I had applied to get a simply degree I wasn't exactly a star student, most of the teachers were just pervs and well my life was pretty shitty to be honest, I lived in a small apartment and barely had enough to get through so I guess this getting captured deal was sorta a blessing." Flame stared at the roof snapping his fingers as a bright green flame danced at the tip of his index finger.

"I call em Cursed Flames it's well the power I gained when I joined the gang," Carrie glanced at his shoulder a bright green snake shimmered as the cursed flame vanished, "so Carrie I guess this kind of makes us partners huh?" Flame chuckled.

"Partners?" Carrie asked.

"Well ya partners in crime," he chuckled remembering a song he had heard of the exact same thing.

"Very funny but I haven't robbed a bank yet you can't exactly call me a criminal just yet," she laughed.

"Yeah I guess not," Flame yawned rising from the couch. "I'm gonna hit the hay. The rooms are just in the hall," Flame began to walk off turning around "don't get lost," he joked, Carrie flipped him the bird. Flame clutched his chest in mock hurt disappearing into the halls.

Carrie laughed laying down on the couch flipping through more channels. Her eyes felt heavy as darkness began to close in on her. Then everything went black.

 **[...]**

"Hey Carrie wake up," Carrie's eyes fluttered open as an aqua marine shirt and a black coat was thrown in her direction. She caught the clothing staring at it confusingly.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" She asked.

Penny sighed, "you have to wear the coat to hide your insignia, cops might not recognize us but they sure will recognize these," she explained gesturing towards the serpent on her shoulder. Gumball walked in wear a dark blue coat and a gray vest underneath. Darwin wore a dark brown coat which nearly hung at his feet. The orange goldfish put on a pair of steampunk goggles with green lenses shimmering in the sunlight.

Penny sighed throwing on her own coat over her pink T-shirt. Flame walked in wearing a light coat above his red T-shirt his onyx eyes shimmering as the rays of sun hit them.

"Where's the bathroom?" Penny pointed down the hall toward a white door at the very end. The ghost woman sighed floating toward the bathroom. Darwin noticed the slight silhouette of legs as the bathroom door closed.

"It's rude to stare," Luna chuckled, a blush spread across the orange goldfish's face as he averted his gaze from the bathroom door. Leaving the room all together. Luna sat on the couch flipping to a cooking channel. The black rabbit chuckled as she watched the chef slice through a lettuce. Gumball and Penny stared at the elderly rabbit. They honestly didn't see what she saw in those shows but then again they would never know the mysterious ways of the elderly.

Carrie exited the bathroom drying off her white hair. Her ghostly tail dripping with water. She sighed throwing on her black coat searching the pockets for warmth. She floated over to the fairy glancing at the black rabbit who continued to watch her show in peace.

"Why are we heading out?, Last time I checked I was a criminal."

"Well the people of Elmore might be different but they're still the people of Elmore you can trust me when I say they won't notice much unless they try," Penny chuckled.

"Shall we?" Gumball laughed opening the doors. Flame and Carrie exchanged looks before following the couple out the doors of the huge mansion.

 **[...]**

Carrie's eyes darted back and forth nervously. They'd been walking for minutes and no one had tried to kill or arrest them, but she couldn't help but feel a sense of unease, this was way to close for comfort.

"Calm down, we do this all the time," Penny assured the ghost woman but it did little to help her growing anxiety.

"Hey! Stop right there!" The three outlaws froze in place as the donut cop approached them. Carrie froze as well, beads of sweat trickled down her forehead.

The donut cop took a long look at them and then at Carrie, the ghost woman flinched as the chiefs as went on her, he approached her looking her dead in the eye.

 _He's got us. He's got us_ the donut cop pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to the ghost woman.

"You guys should get some shade, your friend here is gonna die from heatstroke at this point," The cop gave Gumball a pat on the shoulder before walking off.

"What. The. Fuck, just happened?" asked Carrie, completely dumbfounded at what had just happened.

"I told you as long as our insignias aren't shown we're pretty much in the clear," said Penny.

"Unless someone actually with a brain tries," Gumball joked earning a punch from the fairy.

Carrie sighed with relief, everyone she had passed hadn't even given her a second glance, they just walked right pass her and the gang.

The three criminals turned into an alleyway. Carrie felt a sense of unease slip into her as she followed them in.

"Let us do the talking," said Gumball his voice suddenly stern, Carrie nodded and followed behind the outlaws.

Three figures emerged from the darkness, grinning like maniacs. They surrounded the four. A wolf with red eyes and white fur approached them, her eyes set on the blue feline who stepped forward. She extended a hand to shake, Gumball took it without hesitation.

"Good to see you're alive Watterson," the she-wolf chuckled. Blue sparks circled the cat's tail. The wolves surrounding them began to growl, ready to pounce at any second.

"Likewise Kara," the lightning stopped vanishing into thin air.

Kara chuckled parting from the handshake, "do you have what was requested?" Gumball nodded and threw a brown paper bag at the white she-wolf. Kara caught it without trouble opening the bag in one swift movement.

She chuckled and closed the bag snapping her fingers. A wolf wearing a white sweater and black jeans approached the she-wolf bowing before her, Kara handed the wolf the bag. He nodded scampering back into the pack.

"Is that all?" asked Kara. Gumball nodded, Kara frowned and snapped her fingers all the wolves began to growl ferociously. "It's quite sad since I heard you actually had twenty million. Ten thousand just won't do,"

The first wolf sprung forward being thrown back by a blast of blue electricity, Penny shapeshifted taking her dragon form. Her yellow scales becoming orange as they reached her tail, emerald eyes glared at the pack below her and strong dragon wings sprung to their full length.

"Attack!" Kara commanded, the wolves obeyed springing forward. Penny swatted them away with her tail but more began to close in on the team.

Flame's eyes became crimson as Gumball's became dark blue. Both felines summoned their own attacks of blue lightning and cursed fire.

Gumball charged a ball of electrical energy blasting a pack of wolves away. Flame growled summoning his cursed flames to rain down on the wolves. The pack whimpered rolling on the ground in a desperate attempt to extinguish the flames. Carrie gagged as she took in the horrible smell of burning flesh watching in fear as the wolves wear burnt to a crisp.

A wolf sprung for the ghost woman his eyes filled with murderous intent. Carrie brought her hands up to block the sharp teeth of the wolf, a shadow spouted just below the wolf impaling the canine. Carrie's eyes widened as the wolfs blood spilled on her coat. She gagged throwing up as she stared into the canines dead eyes. She glanced down at her hands shadows licked her arms enveloping her in darkness.

Flame glanced over his shoulder. Carrie was on her knees staring horrified at her hands. Flame ran to her rescue burning an of the wolves that tried to attack her or him.

"There's to many," Penny growled setting another pack on fire.

"We have to get out of here!" said Gumball, he cupped his hand together a ball of blue electrical energy began to form growing in size as he slowly parted them.

Penny reverted to her original form running towards the orange feline and the ghost. "We have to get out of here," said Penny. Flame nodded scooping up the ghost woman despite her resistance. The three ran out the alley, Gumball leaped out the alley blasting a beam of electricity inside.

Gumball caught up with his gang mates, his phone ringing just in time.

"What's up?"

"Gumball head to the west side of New Elmore we'll meet up with you guys,"

"Alright Darwin,"

"Careful bro,"

"You too,"

 _Click!_

"Guys were west Elmore now!" Gumball yelled. The team nodded as the sirens began to close in on them.

"Cops!" Penny exclaimed, ducking to dodge a bullet. Flame growled as a bullet grazed his shoulder he clutched Carrie close to his chest. The ghost woman just stayed there staring at her hands, still in a state of shock.

"I-I killed-so..I killed someone," she murmured.

"You had to. It was self defense," Penny reassured the ghost.

"It was you or him," said Gumball barely dodging a bullet.

"Elmore Police Deparment!" The chief yelled from his car zooming after the three.

"Shit!" Flame growled, Gumball and Penny exchanged look before Penny nodded. Penny took her dragon form gesturing for them to hop on her back. They obeyed and hopped unto her back as she soared into the sky, bullets ricocheted off her scales, she huffed beads of sweated dropped falling to the ground below them.

"Keep going Penny," Gumball urged. Penny huffed steam disappeared into the air. Her eyes lids began to feel heavy just below her emerald eyes locked on to the orange goldfish beckoning them to come down.

Penny descended reverting to her normal form as everything went black. Gumball caught his lover in his arms. Blue lightning coated his body again has he made a soft descent. Flame landed on the jet quickly hopping off the air transportation.

"You found a place already?" asked Gumball. Darwin nodded quite proud of himself.

"It's a place slightly out of the governments reach, the only problem is, it's still in Elmore and it's got a wide range of territory from Soul Eaters to Blood Howlers," Darwin explained. The others simply nodded understanding full well the risk of living there. Darwin sighed, "with all that explained," he snapped his fingers as the jet became invisible. He lowered his goggles guiding his gang mates into the invisible jet.

"Okay guys next stop. Old Elmore," the team glanced at the goldfish in confusion, why would he bring them back to the old town?.

Carrie clutched Flame's red T-shirt tightly. Flame stared into the ghost woman's eyes, filled with horror, he knew what she felt.

Because he was once like her. They all were.

* * *

 **and with that I leave you guys on a cliff hanger Mwahhahahahah! Do I sound evil?...no? Really? Meh. Anyway as you all probably know this is the time to submit your OCs so here's the form**

 **Name:**

 **Age(has to be over 20)**

 **Appearance:**

 **Species:**

 **Clothes:**

 **Personality:**

 **Gang: (the four explained in the chapter)**

 **Power:**

 **Backstory(optional)**

 **now there's only one rule here and that's the Cold Serpent Gang can only have 2 more recruits since I have actually decided on who I wanted to go here**


	4. Chapter 4: Stormfright vs Helriser:Part1

**Partners in Crime is here once again sorry for the delay my fellow readers but I had abit of writers block and a little something I've been working in so ya...I'll try and post chapters more often but I can't promise you anything yet cause well...let's just say I have a surprise waiting in my documents...heh heh anyway here we go ONWARD to the story.**

 **i claim no ownership of TAWOG**

* * *

Carrie sat sound asleep beside Flame. She had a rough day, she needed the rest. Gumball glanced at the orange feline his eyes filled with worry.

"She'll be okay," said Flame. Gumball nodded but his worry never left him. Carrie shifted and lay her head on the orange felines shoulder. Flame chuckled and brushed her hair back, she smiled as she slept feeling a new sense of comfort, unaware that she was in the arms of the orange feline.

"Next stop. Old Elmore," said Darwin the others glanced out the window and shrugged not surprised that the goldfish had bought a huge mansion hidden surprisingly well. "Me and Luna are going to check out the area I'm going to set the plane on auto pilot so you guys will be in the air for awhile." Darwin explained. The outlaws nodded as Darwin and Luna disappeared into thin air.

"Well we better get comfortable," Penny giggled.

"Hey not on the seats," Flame joked, Gumball playfully punched the orange felines shoulder, laughing.

Carrie shifted again turning her back to the orange feline, he smiled as she watched her. She seemed so fragile, of course they had all been the same when they had to kill their first gang member. He remembered the day as if it was only yesterday.(sorry no flashback yet hehe)

 **[...]**

A figure stood in the darkness their coat hung at their desk, their long ears hung behind their head as they stared through the blinds of their windows, watching the citizens roam the streets. Masking their fear of Elmore's new government, he sighed.

"Sir! Sir!" A red fox burst through the door. He wore a black trench coat and blue jeans, beads of sweated trickled down his forehead.

"What is it detective Macintosh?" asked the figure. The red fox placed a stack of photos on the desk and handed the figure a photo. Gray furred hands took the photo as the figure pulled back his blinds to let in the light revealing a gray jackrabbit with orange stripes on his cheeks ears and arms, his right eye scarred and closed. He wore an orange sweater and brown jeans, his dark blue coat lay on the desk alongside the photos. A blue eye examined the photo. He dug into his pockets pulling out a box of cigarettes. He bit unto a cigarette and dug into his other pocket for the lighter.

"Aw fuck it!" he growled and snapped his fingers a small bright yellow flame danced in the air, lighting the cigarette. He sighed and picked up his coat throwing it on.

"They've gone to...Old Elmore sir," the fox detective informed. The rabbit nodded and began to walk out before abruptly stopping he glanced over his shoulder.

"Call Ragnarok...tell him to meet me in Old Elmore in exactly two hours," The fox detective nodded, watching as the jackrabbit left, a trail of smoke following behind him.

"Will do Detective Hellriser."

 **[...]**

Hellriser stood at the border of Old Elmore, he took a drag from his cigarette and exhaled. Ribbons of smoke rose into the air disappearing into the shadows.

"Are we doing this or not Jack?" A voice called from behind. The detective slowly turned around and chuckled.

"Nice to see you to Rag." Ragnarok was a blue cat with a red nose. He wore a

brown coat, gray t-shirt, blue jeans and brown fedora. The blue feline stared into Old Elmore.

"So…" he spoke slipping into his Canadian accent, he turned to the jackrabbit, "when do we catch these criminals?"

"Soon...we'll know 'em when we see 'em," Ragnarok nodded and stepped forward entering Old Elmore, Jack right behind him.

 **[...]**

Carrie's eyes fluttered open as she took in her new surroundings. She felt soft fabric wrapped around her body. She glanced down, someone had changed her clothes.

"How'd I get into these?" She asked herself.

"Good Morning," Flame greeted popping out of the darkness. Carrie lept from the couch and let out a shriek that could shatter every window in the house. A shadow sprouted forth towering over the orange feline. Flame watched in both surprise and aw as the shadow vanished when the ghost woman had calmed.

Flame disappeared into the kitchen, reappearing with a plate in his hand. He handed the ghost woman the food. Carrie stared at the food it was hot but it didn't look right.

"Did you make this?" She asked in disgust. Flame nodded, confused as to why the ghost woman didn't like the food. "What's in it?" She continued to pick at the thing on her plate.

"I don't exactly know," Flame chuckled scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Okay," Carrie rose from the chair and handed the orange feline the plate. "Get rid of that thing and I'm going to cook some real food." Flame clutched his chest in mock hurt a wide grin on his face. Carrie chuckled and disappeared into the kitchen.

Flame tossed the food into the nearest garbage can and entered the mansion. Flame was greeted by a delicious smell that made his mouth water.

"Finally some real food," Gumball walked from the shadows of the hall. He took in the smell of what was in the kitchen, "I can finally stop eating those abominations you call food," he chuckled. Flame punched the blue felines shoulder and chuckled himself knowing it was completely true.

Carrie reappeared from the kitchen with a plate in each hand, she handed the orange feline a plate and sat down on the couch. Flame took in the sweet sent of his dish.

"Hey what about me?" Gumball asked.

"Can't Penny cook for you?" Flame chuckled.

"Trust me dude...her food is worse than yours," Gumball sighed.

"Gumball!" Penny's voice called from the halls. Gumball tensed knowing what he was going to have to endure. "I've made breakfast!" Gumball hung his head as he vanished into the dark halls where his torture would begin.

"Is it really that bad?" asked Carrie.

"You should have seen the cake she made for his birthday," Flame chuckled taking a bite out of his omelette. "She could use some cooking lessons," He nudged the ghost woman. Carrie chuckled and continued to eat her breakfast, Flame stared into the eyes of the ghost. "Are you...okay?."

"What do you mean?" she quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"With the BloodHowler incident and all," he replied. Carrie stared down at her food.

"I don't want to talk about it," she sighed and continued to eat. The two sat in uncomfortable silence that lasted for twenty minutes neither side trying to start a conversation. Carrie internally sighed and glanced at the orange feline.

"Flame," Carrie began. Flame attention instantly went to the ghost woman, she took a deep breath and exhaled, staring into the orange felines eyes. "Teach me how to use these...powers." Flame was shocked but nodded and gave her a gentle smile.

"Sure thing."

 **[...]**

"Come on Carrie! Focus!" They had been out her for almost two whole hours and she still had yet to control her powers.

"You try doing it," she growled the shadow once more towered over the feline threateningly. Flame stared at the shadow in confusion before watching it disappear. An idea popped into the mischievous felines eyes, his eyes flashed crimson as cursed flames began to surround the ghost woman. "What are you doing?" She asked suddenly scared of receiving the same fate as the BloodHowler member.

"Just a little test," Flame said to himself as the cursed flames closed in on the ghostly woman.

"Flame," she warned hiding her fear behind her strict tone.

"That's not going to help you," Flame chuckled.

"Flame," she backed up from the flames on her right and felt the heat of the flames on her left.

"C'mon Carrie," he laughed darkly.

"Flame!" She screamed, shadows sprouted forth impaling the bright green flames. "enough already!" She yelled. The shadows swam towards the orange feline who leaped into the air to dodge them.

Carrie flew after the feline her fist coated in shadows. Flame chuckled and outstretched his hands a wall of cursed fire blocked the ghost. Carrie slammed her fist into the fire her rage burning just as hot as the it. Flame landed on the ground as he watched the ghost woman break through the cursed fire wall.

He watched as Carrie landed on the ground her eyes still burning with anger. The orange feline approached the ghost and held her wrist in case she tried to attack him again.

"Well done Carrie," Flame congratulated the ghost woman. Carrie smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Thanks," Flame felt something strike him. He fell to his knees as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"My tenders," he squeaked as a shadowy fist knocked him out. He noticed one thing before he was knocked out cold. She had legs.

 **[...]**

Flame's eyes fluttered open as he took in his surroundings a familiar blue feline hovered over him a wide smirk on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" He groaned.

"You got your ass kicked dude," Gumball helped the orange feline up.

"What happened?" Flame asked vaguely remembering what had even knocked him out.

"Wow, she must've hit you pretty hard for you not to remember," Gumball chuckled.

Everything came flooding back to the orange feline as Gumball finished his sentence, felt his face for damage. None, he sighed and rose from his bed.

"How does a ghost get legs?" asked Flame.

"I dunno but she kinda one punched you...literally," the blue feline burst into a fit of laughter earning a crimson glare from the orange feline.

"Where's she now?" He asked.

"Going to redeem your honor? Well trust me buddy nothing can redeem what she did to you...I'm surprised she didn't ruin your chance of ever having children for what you pulled on her."

"Hey it worked didn't it," Flame countered. Gumball nodded in agreement, trying his best to hide his laughter as he recalled the whole scene. "Wait how'd you know about that anyway?" asked Flame.

"We kinda all saw when she gave you the foot and K.O'd ya," Gumball chuckled. "Oh and by the way she's headed to Dinner for something to eat...let's just say Penny's Calamari Surprise was definitely a surprise." Gumball shuddered at the memory.

The blue feline glanced at his side. The orange feline had already vanished his coat and clothes were gone too. Gumball sighed, glancing back to make sure the orange feline was gone. He searched Flame's room finding a hidden bottle behind his closet. He read the description and sighed in satisfaction:

 **Top Brand Milk** (don't judge an author has to put a little comedy doesn't he?)

Gumball took a swig of the bottle and moaned with pleasure gulping down the rest of the contents. "He's not gonna miss that," he sighed as he threw the bottle out the window hitting a passerby on a hike through the mountains which they lived.

 **[...]**

Carrie roamed the streets. Searching for the long lost diner named Dinner, she sighed and glanced up, watching the bright blue sky as armies of clouds marched across their blue battlefield blocking the sun.

"Where is the damned thing?" Carrie asked herself.

"Stop right there!" Carrie whipped around fear on her face, she watched as the cop dashed forward shadows began to bubble up beneath her feet ready to strike at anytime. The cop turned the corner as a young female fox dashed from the officer clutching a brown paper bag to her chest. Carrie followed the two. She watched as the cop cornered the vixen. "Hand over that bag ma'am," The officer pulled out a taser just in case the vixen tried to jump him. A blur of light blue leapt from the darkness and attacked the cop. The officer grunted as the figure leapt off his back and stood in front the vulpine. A light blue fox wearing a tattered hoodie and ripped jeans. His emerald eyes glared at the cop. The orange vixen held the young fox close to her as the cop stepped forward reaching for his pistol. Carrie extended her hands as shadows wrapped around, capturing the cop reforming into a large fist that wrapped around the officers form. The officer strained against the shadows as the vulpines ran. The vixen glanced behind tears stung her eyes as she saw the female ghost, she whispered a soft thank to the ghost woman as they disappeared into the shadows. Carrie glanced over her shoulders watching as more smaller foxes and a male fox holding a small bag disappeared into the darkness.

She smiled knowing she had helped them.

"It seems you Cold Serpents are already used to your environment," a voice growled as a yellow flame struck the ghost woman. Carrie grunted as she was knocked back by the blast. The cop now free from his prison glanced at the detectives, bowing respectfully before running off.

Shadows loomed over the ghost woman standing straight as if they were loyal guard dogs protecting their master from harm. Jack snapped his finger as bright yellow flame soared after the ghost woman Carrie summoned a wall of shadows. Ragnarok's body began to shift his blue furry hands became large blue scaley, clawed hands. A long blue reptilian tail smacked the dust as violet eyes glared at the shadow wall. Blue wings sprouted forth beating strongly.

"Try this on for size!" Ragnarok growled and released a jet of bright blue flames which merged with Jack's flame bursting through the shadowy wall. The smoke clear revealing Ragnarok's full dragon form. Large curled horns sat atop the dragon's triangular head a row of sharp teeth gleemed from within the mouth of the beast violet claws scratched at the ground beneath them as the dark blue spike at the tip of the dragon's tail sliced through the air with an audible _Swish!_. Violet eyes flared as they stared at the figures before them. A large dragon skull shaped shield appeared out of nowhere vanishing as it shattered revealing a certain orange feline with a blue one. Both felines smiled.

Blue lightning crackled around Gumball as he got into a fighting stance. Flame cracked his knuckles as his fist lit ablaze.

"Nice of you to come Blue Flash Gumball and Cursed Soul Flame," Ragnarok said coldly. A puff of cold air escaped the dragons nostrils.

"Please no nicknames world famous detective Ragnarok," Gumball growled.

"At least you're here," Jack blew out smoke watching as it vanished into the sky he glanced back at the felines as his own fist lit with bright yellow fire. "It makes it easier for me to take you down," he growled as both sides dashed for each other.

* * *

 **WOW DETECIVES VS CRIMINALS WHOOOO! Would've expected that...what?. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I did writing and I would like to thank ThunderBladeX for their OC Ragnarok and CanadiansRocks of their OC Justin and yess Jack Hellriser is my OC and also the Fire Fusion warrior in Dragon Fusion.**

 **Flame: speaking of Dragon Fusion-**

 ***slaps Flame***

 **Author: no spoilers**

 **Flame: Jeez alright**

 **Detective Ragnarok** **belongs to ThunderBladeX**

 **Detective Justin belongs to CanadiansRocks**

 **and remember FOLLOW/FAV AND LEAVE A REVIEW PHEONIXXNINJA OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5: Stormfright vs Helriser:Part2

**Another chapter that's short wow I'm rushing it but no need to worry friends I will make a longer one most of these chapters are short for a reason so without further ado let's get into it.**

 **I claim no ownership of TAWOG**

 **Justin belongs to CanadiansRocks**

 **Ragnarok belongs to ThunderBladeX**

* * *

Jack leapt into the air and spun around his fist blazed with the bright yellow flame. Flame leapt after Jack, their fist collided causing an explosion that nearly shook old Elmore. The people of the forgotten town watched as the outlaws fought the detectives each clash stronger than the next. Ragnarok shifted to his original form, his hands turned to dragon claws as his feet grew in size. Gumball soared at Rag with incredible speed, claws met fist in an ultimate duel. Gumball threw a flurry of punches as Rag slashed rapidly at the feline.

Flame's eyes blazed crimson as Jack's eyes blazed gold. Ribbons of smoke vanished in the air as time seemed to slow down. Jack's cigar fell to the floor as the battle resume both side not showing any sign of slowing down. Flame threw a fiery punch that clashed with Jack's.

"You're not to bad Blue Flash," Rag commented the blue feline.

"I could still use a little practice," Gumball smirked and threw a lightning coated fist. The blue electricity crackled, "nothing like a bone to sharpen it edge!" Gumball growled.

"My words exactly!" Rag's claws lit ablaze light blue flame coating them. The smoke cleared revealing the two felines. Rag panted heavily as did Gumball but neither side showed any sign of giving in as the battle resumed.

Carrie watched as the gang members and enforcers of the law duked it out. Their attacks clashed with strong shockwaves blasting through the abandoned city.

 _So this is the power of those two?_ Carrie thought. Gumball's eyes blazed blue-green and Flame's eyes blazed crimson.

Ragnarok's body began to shift once again, his hands were now coated with blue flames and his eyes became pure white. His legs disappeared and became a single genie like tail. His body became fire itself as he let out a terrifying roar.

Rag threw his large fiery fist at the blue feline. Gumball dodged the scorching fist with ease. Lightning encircled his body as he threw another punch at the fiery beast. Ragnarok's fist formed into claws as he rapidly slashed at the feline their attacks clashing once more in a stalemate.

"Our powers almost seem even," said Jack.

"Almost," Flame's eyes blazed. "Gumball let's end this quick!" He yelled. The blue feline nodded as his power burst from his body. Flame's eyes became black as his pupils blazed crimson and orange fur outlined his eyes separating it from his now black fur. Gumball's eyes began glowing blue-green as his body crackled with electrical energy. Flame roared as he summoned a large dragon skull it eyes burned crimson.

Carrie stared at the massive dragon skull her eyes filled with terror. Beads of sweat trickled down the black felines face. Gumball cupped his hands together as an orb of electricity began to form growing in size.

The dragon skull opened its wide jaw releasing a jet of bright green fire. Jack's eyes widened in surprise. He leapt out of the way of the blast.

"Wrong move," Flame appeared behind Jack his crimson pupils blazed as he slammed a fist coated in cursed fire against the buck's face. Jack was sent soaring towards the ground.

Gumball dashed after Ragnarok appearing in front of the detective within seconds. Gumball slammed the orb of electrical energy into the detective sending him flying towards his partner.

Gumball panted heavily both feline met up with the ghost woman grabbing ahold of her.

"Time to get outta here," they both said in unison. Lightning and fire swirled around each other as they vanished from the scene.

Both detectives powers burst as they recovered amazingly fast. They glanced around…

"Gone," Jack pulled out a box of cigarettes pulling on from the case and lighting it, inhaling the smoke.

"But gone where is the question?" Ragnarok put his hands in his pockets. His fedora tipped over his eyes now glowing brightly.

 **[...]**

Luna and Darwin were having a nice game of chess when they heard the large doors of their well hidden mansion slam shut with force that said it as urgent. The two rushed to the entrance, acting sight of the exhausted felines and the ghost woman struggling to carry them.

"What happened!" Darwin exclaimed. He helped his brother and the orange feline to their feet, seating them on the couch.

"Rag and Jack are here," Gumball panted.

"Apparently they want a cut in the load a money we stole," Flame joked.

"Are we really joking about this?" Darwin sighed.

"New Elmore's government must need that money a lot if they'd send their best detectives," said Luna. She glanced at Darwin who simply nodded and threw on his own coat leaving everyone in the huge room.

"Where's he going?" asked Carrie.

"To fight them. Isn't it obvious?" said Luna.

"by himself?!" Carrie asked in disbelief.

"Trust us…" Gumball began.

"Darwin's power is just as terrifying as our maybe more," Flame concluded.

"What do you mean?" asked Carrie.

"I'm surprise you know none of this...tho I doubt **he** really revealed them much it would hurt his ego...those who know of these three call them by names they had gained through their many battles. Gumball became known as the Blue Flash, Flame was known as the Cursed Soul and Darwin was known as the Jade Reaper. Together these three are almost my most powerful members and when they're together their known by only one name. The Destruction Trio." Luna explained.

"Seem abit dramatic we know," said Flame.

"But people just couldn't help but give guys like us nicknames like those," Gumball chuckled.

"So if Darwin's known as the Jade Reaper. What's his power?" asked Carrie.

"Oh you'd have to see it to believe it. It's both beautiful and terrifying at the same time," said Penny as she entered the room and gave Gumball a peck on the cheek. The feline purred and sunk into his couch.

Darwin walked into the broken streets his hands in the pockets of his coat. He put his steampunk goggles over his eyes as his aura burst. The ground beneath him shimmered turning into green shimmering crystals…

Jade crystals.

* * *

 **Wow anyone expected Darwin to be terrifying? Maybe you did but answer me this what's the "Reaper" in his name mean? And by the way when you submit OCs a drawing of some sort would be appreciated so that I can have a better view of them when I draw Partners in Crime fanart anyway I'm off and I actually forgot to say this in Waste Lands but please you should know.**

 **FOLLOW/FAVORITE AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **Pheonixx OUT!**


End file.
